fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Ganondorf (SSBGA)
This page is for Ganondorf in Super Smash Bros. Global Apocalypse ONLY. Do NOT edit this page unless you are given permission to do so. Ganondorf is the main antagonist of the Legend of Zelda series, making his first appearance in 1986's NES game The Legend of Zelda. He appears in Super Smash Bros. Global Apocalypse as the 13th unlockable character. How to Unlock *Play 520 Vs. Matches. *Clear Classic Mode with all 25 defeault characters on Normal difficulty or higher. *Get Ganondorf to join your team in Story Mode. (Story Mode only). Upon satisfying the above conditions, with the exception of the third one, the player must face Ganondorf, in a match, in Final Destination. Character Description Ganondorf is the leader of Gerudo Valley, and commonly portrayed as the incarnation of pure evil, greed, and power. He is ruthless, cold, and calculating, seeing all others as either tools to be used or enemies to be destroyed. One of Ganondorf’s most defining traits is his unquenchable lust for power. Ganondorf has black magic powers and is a skillful swordsman. He can also transform into Ganon, a fearsome boar-like beast and stampede anything in his way. Despite being cruel and vicious, Ganondorf shows a code of honour during every of his fights. Attributes Ganondorf is a heavy, fast falling, very slow character with slightly above average range, very strong attacks, including more than one of the strongest attacks in the game. All of Ganondorf's attacks, weather charged or uncharged, are extremely powerful. Almost all of his moves have above average knockback and can KO as well. However, Ganondorf's extreme power and heavy weight are counter-balanced with many factors. Because of his very slow ground speed and slow attacks, he can be a very easy target to hit. He also has very bad air speed and air game. Many of Ganondorf's smash attacks and tilts have been changed, including his Up Special Move. Moveset Ground Attacks Normal *Neutral Attack - Two quick palm strikes, followed by a leg thrust. All of them release black magic effects. 5%, 5%, 11% *Side Tilt - Turns his back to the camera and hits forward with his entire arm, bending his upper arm upwards. Great knockback. 18% *Up Tilt - Volcano kick, much quicker than in'' Brawl'' and releases black magic. 9% *Down Tilt - Thrusts his leg forward to the ground. 12% *Dash Attack - Shoulder Tackle. 15% Smash *Side Smash - Thrusts his arm forward, like slashing, releasing black magic. 29% (if fully charged) *Up Smash - Kicks upwards. 28% (if fully charged) *Down Smash - Kicks on both sides. 26% (if fully charged) Other *Ledge Attack - Backhands the opponent. 8% *Floor Attack (face-up) - Flips upward, kicking with his feet. 10% *Floor Attack (face-down) - Swipes with his arm on both sides, releasing black magic. 9% *Floor Attack (sitting) - Does a rising, spinning kick. 6% Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial - Double Kick. 18% *Forward Aerial - Punches forward, releasing black magic. 19% *Back Aerial - Kicks behind him. 17% *Up Aerial - His former Up Special Move in Brawl, only he does not recover. 15% *Down Aerial - Thunder Stomp. 17% Grabs & Throws *Pummel - Knees the opponent. 3% *Forward Throw - Stabs his palm to the opponent's heart, dealing black magic. 14% *Back Throw - Throws opponent backward and kicks them.10% *Up Throw - Throws opponent upwards and jabs them. 7% *Down Throw - Throws them down and does a very quick Volcano kick, releasing black magic. 15% Special Moves Taunts *Up - Floats in the air, curls into a ball, spins, opens up from his curled position and poses, all while laughing maniacally. *Side - Punches his hands together, and dark energy appears as he laughs. *Down - Takes out teh Execution Sword and hits the ground twice with its tip. Idle Animations *Crosses his arms and laughs. *Opens his arms in the air and looks around. Entrance Emerges from a portal of dark magic. Wins *Punches his with his fists and takes a pose. *Laughs maniacally whith his arms crossed. *Takes out the Execution Sword and stabs it on the ground while looking at the sky. Loses Claps to the winner. Victory Theme The Legend of Zelda Victory Theme Category:Super Smash Bros. Global Apocalypse Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:The Legend of Zelda (series) Category:Subpages Category:Males Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Unlockable Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:The Legend of Zelda Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Global Apocalypse